Niva and the FireWings
by Phenoixfyre
Summary: This book takes place during The Blood of Olympus. Follow Niva a girl who belongs to the FireWings. Niva is the daughter of Kronos and a multi tribe dragon. But after one perilous dream she decides to go on her own mission... To destroy Octavian's onagers. Btw spoilers for Blood of Olympus!
1. Prologue: Meet Niva (and Mira too)

** _disclaimer: I only own Niva, Mira, and the plot._**

Niva was running running for her life through the woods surrounding Camp Half-blood and if she didn't make it now no one would. After a while she came to a clearing and jumped to the top of the smaller of two boulder piles and slipped through the opening of a hole on the top. She fell but spread two bat like wings to slow her fall. She shivered as her toes felt the poisonous spikes on the bottom. But luckily the spikes were not poisonous at the moment and she was wearing boots. After the poisonous spikes stopped she landed and relayed what she had heard and seen to Mira the messenger.

"whew" said Niva to Mira " remind me to never go on that mission again because I almost died."

Mira who was daughter of Poseidon and a SeaWing named Current sighed and said

" when are you going to leave?"

" When they send me on a mission that's too dangerous." Niva replied

"oh please you mean until you die." Mira replied

" I guess but if I left and made a new group would you still be my friend?" Asked Niva

"No I'd quit this lousy job and be your second in command." Mira laughed

"Nice and I'd do the same for you." Niva said grinning like a crocodile

" well good because I gotta go."

"see ya"

"bye"

after talking to several other friends of hers she went to her room.

"Whew" said Niva "I need to rest."

**_PS: this is a prologue not an actual chapter_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Dreams and leaveing

**_disclaimer(again): now I realize I only own part of the plot ,and Niva ,and Mira ._**

As Niva expected as soon as she fell asleep she was at the beginning of a nightmare. As she floated she found herself hovering over the FireWing's archenemy Octavian who she counted responsible for the explosion that nearly killed her on her last mission. She floated closer to him to hear what he was telling a wild centaur while what she really wanted to do was march up to him and smack him in the face.

"I want as many onagers as I can get." Octavian said to the centaur "so don't dissapoint me or else."

Niva didn't have time to wonder what _or else_ was because at that moment she woke up.

Then she realized what onagers were and immediately started packing supplies.

After all the packing was done she picked up her backpack and set out to the woods._  
><em>

She was halfway out of the tunnel when Mira stopped her.

"what are you doing here?!" Mira asked

"I don't have any time to explain Mira. I have to hurry or all the FireWings have worked for will have been in vain" Niva replied

" Can I at least come with?" Mira asked

" Shure. Just try not to get killed." Niva replied

" Fine but on the way at _least_ tell me what you're doing." Mira replied

" Then what are you waiting for let's _go_!" Niva exclaimed

After ten minutes of walking Niva started explaining her dream.

" He said he wanted onagers and a lot of them and I'm extremely shure he wants to use them to destroy Camp Half-Blood" Niva told Mira

"Them what are we gonna do?" asked Mira

" We need to destroy them before he can use them." Niva said grimly

"but how? He's probably going to post guards all around the orangers." Mira said nervosly

"I know but we have to try." Niva replied

**_kk sorry about the story but I'll make another chapter :D_**


	3. Chap 2 the hidden camper

**_Ok let's do this! Disclaimer: I only own 10% of the plot as we'll as Niva, and Mira._**

Niva and Mira walked for several minutes in silence as they made their way to zephyros creek to fill their water bottles. That was until they heard the clanging of metal on metal. Niva groaned

"Oh my dragon fire I forgot it's Friday." Niva muttered

"so?"asked Mira

"they play capture the flag on Friday!"

"ooh can we play too?" Mira joked

"No! They'll kill us!"Niva yelled

"oh gosh I think they heard us." Mira said as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"ya think?" Niva snapped

"yep."Mira replied then asked "how do we get away?"

"oh maybe well don't know if you noticed but **_we have wings!_**" Niva replied

"oh good point." Mira said

With that the rose into the air and flew over the forest.

"I knows this is a bad time but I'm _afraid_ of heights!" Mira yelled over the rushing wind.

"yeah yeah yeah you'll get used to it." Niva said as she rolled her eyes.

They skimmed Zephyros creek and filled their water bottles but unknown to them an Apollo kid who had climbed a tree to escape some Ares kids had seen them and was now running off to tell Chiron what he had seen. They kept flying until they reached FireWing outpost 3 which at the moment was abandoned.

" I think I'm gonna go throw up now." Mira said

" Please don't." Niva groaned

" ope nope I'm not gonna hurl now." Mira said

"good" Niva said

"so what do we do?" Mira asked

" I'm gonna nap you look out for danger." Niva said

"ok you go do that." Mira said

Niva slept on without dreaming and woke to the sound of a crackling fire.

"urgh how long was I asleep?" Niva asked

" About eight hours." Mira said " and long enough for me to catch our dinner."

The meal mostly consisted of squirrels, strawberries and water. Which is to say what the FireWings usually eat. After the meal they took turns watching for danger and sleeping. Niva woke up and Mira was still sleeping so she decided to see just how many orangers Octavian had ordered. So she flew into the air and luckily enough she counted only six. However she knew that there were still enough to destroy her, Mira, and Camp Half-Blood simultaneously while still having multiple to spare. Then they heard it the sound of footsteps.

**_well I think I'm progressing in my writing because this chapter is longer than all the others._**


	4. The first oranger

**_Disclaimer: I only own the FireWings_**

They instantly jumped into the air knowing it was their only escape. As Niva dodged a arrow she heard Mira cry out in pain.

"what is it!?" Niva said

" gah arrow in my wing."Mira said through gritted teeth.

Niva rifled through her pack and found some gause. Then handed it to Mira.

"thanks." Mira said

" I always bring some gauze along if I get hurt." Niva said

" nice." Mira commented

So they flew along as fast as they can.

**_sorry ive been busy with schoolwork._**


End file.
